Beyond Lies
by xL0VEalways
Summary: Ginny dares Hermione to make Draco Malfoy fall in love with her. What if Hermione really does fall in love with him? And what happens when Draco finds out about the dare? Please Review! R&R!
1. Dare Made

****

****

****

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**__**

**_Beyond Lies_**

**Chapter 1:** Dare Made

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

It has been a week since all of the young witches and wizards came back to Hogwarts. It is now there 7th year and everyone has changed, especially Hermione Granger. She grown out of her burshy brown hair and into her long silky, straight hair. She has bright brown hair that reached to her mid-back and warm chocolate eyes. Hermione has loss weight in all the right places and has developed incrediable curves, almost all the guys in Hogwarts is after her. 

Hermione obviously made it to Head girl and you all should know who made Head boy. The one and only Draco Malfoy. She tries to ignore him as best as she can but it's hard not to hear the insults.

Today Hermione was in the dorm (Malfoy and her share) with Ginny studing for Professor Snape's Potions class, with him as teacher it amazing any of them pass. Draco was practicing Quidditch with the rest of the Slytherin.

Hermione wore a white spaghetti strapped top with dark pants. Hermione was studing with Ginny in silence until she said something. "Hermione?"

"Yeah?" she replied still reading.

"What happened to you over the summer?" Ginny asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I mean your personality and attitude didn't change but I never you would look-"

"Yeah, I get it.Well, my mum took me to this beauty parlor, and she thought I should change my look. Don't know why though. So here I am and I still don't feel any different"

"Hmm, I wish my mum would _afford _me to go to a parlor" she sadly.

"Don't know why you would want to. You look great" Hermione smiled as Ginny smiled back.

"But still, I wish I was the one getting all the looks from the boys, I'm not shallow"

Ginny laughed.

"Don't be silly. I don't even care about the boys in Hogawarts" she rolled her eyes.

"Oh really? C'mon 'Mione this is me you're talking to. Be honest, and tell the truth" she said.

Hermione started to smile. "Okay, I gotta admit, it is pretty amazing"

Ginny started to laugh and so did Hermione. They laughed until they heard someone enter the room. Ginny quickly turned to see Draco come in. Hermione ignored him and rolled her eyes.

He stopped and looked at Hermione. "Granger, you really shouldn't invite dirty weasels in here" he said rudely as he smirked. Hermione and Ginny glared at him.

"You should insult yourself Malfoy" hermione smirked.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Don't you even dare say that you filthy weak mudblood" he snapped. Even though he calls her a mudblood every year. It always triggers a sadness in Hermione, but she kept a firm look on her face. Draco then walked to his room decorated in green and silver.

That's when Ginny came up with the most craziest but fun idea. She looked at Hermione with a wide smile on smeared across her face. Hermione gave her a suspicious look.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked.

"Well, I was just thinking of something. How about we make a little dare?" she said as her smile got wider.

"I'm listening"

"Okay. I dare you to make Draco Malfoy fall in love with you, and you have to say 'I love you' in the process"

"What?! Why would ever want to make that insensitive low-life ferret to love me?!"

"For fun"

"Fun?!"

"Well, if you don't I'll tell everyone I know especially Harry and Ron that you use to dream-"

Before Ginny could finish, Hermione slapped her hand across her mouth.

"I'll do it" she said quickly. Ginny smiled and gathered her books. "Well, tell me how it goes. Now this is a dare I know you can never do" she said happily as she walked out the dorm giggling loudly.

-

Ginny left leaving Hermione in a bad position. _'Oh no! Why did I even tell her about that dream. She made be do a lot of **fun** dares but this has got to be the worse!' _Hermione thought as she entered her room. She has a very large gorgeous room with red and gold colors representing Gryfinddor. She plumed herself on the large bed and looked up at the ceiling. _'Just Great.....'_

* * *

Draco laied on his bed in deep thought. "Damn, there I go again. What's wrong with me? After the 6th year in hogwarts Granger has been in my mind since. Now for the 7th year, I can't stop thinking about her. She doesn't have bushy hair, bucked teeth. Granger has straight hair, a angelic face and unbelieveable curves. She...She's just differen't but she still is the book worm she has always been." He said to himself as he sat up. 

"Since this is the last year, I gotta tell her how I feel sooner or later..."

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

A/N: Please review even though this is just the first chapter but the second will be updated VERY SOON! If you don't like this please don't review or read at all! Review please and I beg of you, "NO FLAMES"!! Thank you my fellow DxH fans!!!! :D


	2. Thoughts

-

-

-

**_Beyond Lies_**

**Chapter 2:** Thoughts

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

Draco laied on the black leather couch gathering his thoughts together. He never knew he would have feelings for Hermione Jane Granger, never the less a **mudblood**! He was born to believe mudblood and muggles were beneath him and were not worthy of learning magic. His father said mudbloods were the lowest of the wizard/witches race. Draco found him annoyed by Granger but started to be attracted to her fiestyness (sp?) and attitude.

Now that Draco's father died, blood doesn't matter to anyone.

Draco heard a door opened and knew Hermione was coming out. He quickly pretended to go to sleep as he heard her footsteps...

* * *

-

Hermione changed into a silky black shorts and a matching top as it was pitch black outside. She walked out of her room to grab a night snack but instead she found Draco sleeping wearing his green silk boxers.

Hermione blushed as she saw his chest and abs. She never knew he was so built. Hermione quickly brushed it off and walked to the kicthen and quickly grabbed a cookie and walked straight to her room but took one last look at the Slytherin prince that was lying on the couch. She placed the cookie on the table and kneeled down and stared at Draco.

_'Hmmm, he looks so cute when he's sleeping' _she thought as she reached her hand out to brush the hair that was covering his eyes. As she pushed his hair aside she accidentally touched his cheek. It was very smooth and warm. Hermione smiled but soon reliezed what she was doing. She quickly removed her hand. "What I am _doing_?" she asked herself aloud. She stood up and shook her head.

Hermione walked over the closet and grabbed a blue blanket. She covered his body with the blanket to keep him warm and smiled soflty. Hermione sighed but couldn't resist. She bent down and gave him a soft, quick kiss on the cheek. "Good night Malfoy" she whispered then walked to him then walked off to her room.

* * *

-

A few seconds after Hermione had left, Draco opened his eyes and felt his cheek becoming warm. He started to blush. Sure, he has been kissed by a lot of girls but Hermione was different to him. He smiled and whispered, "Good night Granger"

-

Hermione layed on her bed with a smile on her face. "I guess tomorrow, I'll have to begin the dare. I'll have to make Draco Malfoy fall in love with me" she said. _'Hope this is easier than it sounds'_

-

* * *

-

-

-

-

A/N: Okay, I know SHORT but don't worry. The next chapter will be called "Only Pretending" so find out what happens only thing you have to do is REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

-Oh just a reminder, I type fast so I don't waste my time on grammers so I'm very sorry if there's mistakes here and there...:D


	3. Only Pretending

-

-

-

**_Beyond Lies_**

**Chapter 3:** Only Pretending

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Hermione sat down at her house table (Gryfinddor) and ate her breakfest in silence while Harry and Ron were just chatting away. Hermione was also trying to avoid looks from Ginny. Hermione knew Ginny was smiling with a wide grin smeared across her face. 

"Hermione?"

"Huh?" she looked up and turned to Harry.

"What is it?"

"You seem a bit spaced out. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, I was just thinking of- Professor Snape's class" Hermione lied with a small smile.

"Yeah, Professor Snape's class is getting harder by the minute. I don't even know what we're doing today" Harry said with a laugh after. They started to talk until it was time for class.

-

Hermione walked to her class and began to start the dare. Hermione sat down at her table and listen to her Professor but glanced sveral times at Draco until he noticed her.

As the Professor started a long lecture, Draco began to notice Hermione staring at him.

_'What the hell is Granger staring at? Is she staring at me?' _Draco became confused and looked at her curiously.

Hermione noticed she was staring and began to smile softly at him. Now Draco was clueless. _'Did she just smile at me?'_

_- _

At every class she did the same thing. Hermione just stared at him and smiled. Several times she spotted him blushing which was a small sign that she's getting to him.

Now, after classes. Everyone returned to there rooms. When Draco arrived to the room he saw Hermione lying on the couch reading a book. He walked over to her and looked at her with a firm look.

Hermione noticed and placed the book down. "What?"

"Granger, what were you staring at during all the damn classes?"

Hermione smiled and sat up. " What did you think I was staring at?" she asked innocently.

"Uh- well. It looked like you were staring at me"

"So?"

"Umm -so. Why were you?" Draco asked annoyed by her little innocent act.

"I just noticed that you were cute" she said as she stood up and walked towards him. Hermione flashed him a cute smile which made him turn a shade of red.

"Granger, what's wrong with you?"

"If you want me to leave you alone I will. You just have to tell me" she said. Draco didn't answer. Hermione thought the silence was a yes so she walked back to the couch and continue to read the book. Draco just stayed silent until Hermione asked him a question.

"Malfoy, why do you hate me?" she asked and turned to look at him. Draco gave her a curious look. "What do you mean?"

"You have always teased me, gave me cold glares, insulted me for no apparent reason. Why is that?" She asked. Draco sighed and sat down beside her.

"Well, to be honest. I don't know. I guess because you're Potter's friend, and you're a mudblood. I was raise to hate mudblood, by my father since I will soon become a Death Eater" He leaned back and placed his hands behind his head.

Hermione looked at him with a concern look. "You don't have to be a Death Eater"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Harder than it sounds" he muttered.

"Draco, your father isn't here anymore to control your life. And mother is a caring woman that wouldn't force you into anything"

"That may be true Granger, but my father's last wishes were for me to become a Death Eater. He beats me, yells at me, forcing me to become a Death Eater. I just feel he is my father, and he has raised me to bcome a Death Eater"

"I understand" Hermione said and moved closer to him. She leaned her face closer to his. Draco's heart beated faster and faster as he got nervous.

"Granger? What do you think you're-" Draco was cut off when he felt Hermione hot lips pressed firmly on to his. His heart beated faster, and he felt as if his whole body was paralyzed. Draco was in shock for awhile but started to become comfortable. He leaned in and return the kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Hermione threw her arms around his neck and pushed her body close to hers. Draco felt her whole body against his and his mind went **wild**. He pulled her in deeper into him. Hermione started to lick his bottom lip, which was an invitation for him to entrance. His tongue was inside of her mouth massaging her juicy tongue. Hermione slowly took it easy and kissed him gently before pulling away.

Hermione smiled. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me" she said innocently. Hermione stood up andf gathered her books. She slightly pushed him away and headed to her last class.

Draco leaned back on the couch and rubbed his fingers against his lips. "Wow"

_'I can't believe Granger kissed me like that. Why did she kiss me? That was- wow! She is an incrediable kisser' _Draco thought with a small smirk on his face.

* * *

_'This is better than I expected. Maybe making Malfoy fall for me is easier than I thought. He's a quit an amzing kisser. But...I wonder if I should really do this. I might hate him with my last ounce of breath but he hasn't been treating me that badly for the last few weeks. He has become more decent. Not to mention he has grown to be fairly attractive' _she thought with a smile. She walked to directly to her class when she realized something. 

'_Am I starting to have feelings for the young Malfoy? No. I can't, this is only a dumb dare' _She thought with her hand on her forehead.

'_This is only a dare'_ she kept thinking that, but couldn't help of thinking of her feelings for Draco.

* * *

-

-

-

-

A/N: Ok, I wrote this during the night, please don't be mad if there's LOTS of grammar and spelling problem. I am getting a fever and I have been in bed all day, so sorry if this isn't that good. I'm so sorry and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


End file.
